


Leonard Meets Rebecca Silver

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Glasses, Glasses-Wearing Leonard Snart, M/M, Writer Mick Rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Leonard finds out that Mick is a writer.
Relationships: Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Coldwave Winter Holiday Exchange 2019





	Leonard Meets Rebecca Silver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fancy_Dragonqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/gifts).



> Fancy's prompt: Mick has a secret and Len wants to find out. Mick is a writer long before Legends. Len doesn't think that it's something trivial like that. so surprise when he finds out. could either be very angsty or funny, up to you.
> 
> Image description: Mick is horrified that Leonard is reading his novel. The book has the initials R.S. and a fire-breathing dragon in flight. Also, Leonard is wearing reading glasses.

Mick: Boss!?

Leonard: Shut up, I'm reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to view this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
